Um Presente de Natal
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: [Oneshot] Sakura estava triste, com saudades de Shoran. Será que Tomoyo conseguirá trazer Shoran de volta e assim a alegria voltar aos olhos da amiga?


**Um Presente de Natal**

O Natal se aproximava cada vez mais. Faltava apenas um mês e as pessoas já estavam a mil correndo atrás dos presentes. Em Tomoeda, estava prevista uma grande festa no Templo Tsukimine.

Apenas uma pessoa parecia não estar muito feliz com isso. Eram raras as vezes que Sakura não estava sorrindo e essa era uma delas. Durante toda a aula do prof. Terada, Tomoyo e Chiharu prestavam atenção em Sakura:

Tomoyo: -A Sakura está estranha ultimamente, não?

Chiharu: -Sim... e isso é preocupante, pois a Sakura não é uma menina triste. Sempre tem algo que a faça sorrir!

Tomoyo: -Eu vou tentar fazer alguma coisa... não posso ficar vendo a minha amiga desse jeito! Vou pra casa da Sakura tentar conversar com ela. Vamos?

Chiharu: -Desculpe Tomoyo, mas eu não posso. Hoje tenho aula de canto e não posso faltar.

Tomoyo: -Tudo bem, Chiharu. Eu tento falar com a Sakura!

Ao terminar as aulas, Tomoyo correu para conseguir acompanhar Sakura até sua casa. Foi então que ela começou a tentar descobrir o que se passava com a amiga, e a muito custo que Sakura contou alguma coisa.

Tomoyo: -Sakura... Está tudo bem com você?

Sakura: -Ahn... oi Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: -O que esta acontecendo? Percebi que você esta um pouco... diferente.

Sakura: -Ahn... não! Imagina! Está tudo ótimo Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: -Tem certeza, Sakura? Não é o que parecia na aula do prof. Terada.

Sakura: -Queeeee???

Tomoyo: -Era impossível não perceber que você deixou cair uma lágrima durante a aula.

Sakura: -Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: -Pode confiar em mim!

Sakura: -Tomoyo... me diz uma coisa... se você estivesse com saudades de uma pessoa, mas essa pessoa estivesse muito longe e você não pudesse ir até lá para encontra-la... o que você faria?

Tomoyo: -Essa pessoa seria o Shoran?

Sakura: -Queeeeeee???

Tomoyo: -É fácil de se perceber! Você se entrega sozinha, Sakura.

Finalmente Tomoyo podia entender o porque de tanta tristeza no rosto da amiga. Mas o que fazer para conseguir fazer com que essa tal tristeza fosse embora? Shoran estava em Hong Kong, teria como trazer ele de volta? Seria muito difícil fazer isso.

Sakura: -Eu estava pensando hoje de manhã... Já faz quase um ano que o Shoran voltou pra Hong Kong...

Tomoyo: -E porque você não tenta falar com ele? Ou mandar alguma coisa?

Sakura: -Mas mandar o que?

Tomoyo: -Porque você não compra alguma coisa que sabe que ele gosta?

Sakura: -Ai, ai, ai!!! Isso é tão complicado!

Tomoyo: -Não é complicado! Então, porque você não faz alguma coisa? Você é ótima nessas coisas!

Sakura: -Você acha Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: -É claro! Tenho certeza que ele vai gostar de receber alguma coisa feita por você!

Sakura: -Muito Obrigada Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: -De nada!

Momentaneamente a alegria parecia ter voltado ao rosto de Sakura. Era como se a sugestão de Tomoyo tivesse dado vida nova as esperanças da garota. Correu para casa para ver o que conseguia fazer para mandar para Shoran.

Enquanto isso, Tomoyo pensava numa maneira de fazer alguma surpresa para a amiga. Sabia que não seria fácil, devido as condições que se apresentavam, mas ela iria dar o seu máximo para conseguir fazer acontecer.

Em casa, Sakura nem deu ouvidos as palavras do irmão. Correu para o seu quarto, tentar encontrar alguma coisa que ela pudesse utilizar para fazer. Começou a juntar tudo que encontrava. No começo não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que tudo ali presente poderia se tornar útil.

Touya: -Sakura, vem jantar!

Sakura: -Eu já vou! Espera só um pouquinho!

Touya: -Se demorar, vai esfriar. Daí você vai ter que comer comida fria!

Tomoyo: -Por favor, eu poderia falar com o Li?

Menina: -Já vou chamar, quem é?

Tomoyo: -Tomoyo.

Shoran: -Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: -Shoran? Ai que bom que eu consegui falar com você!

Shoran: -Fala! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Tomoyo: -Calma... não precisa ficar preocupado!

Shoran: -Mas então... porque você está ligando pra cá?

Tomoyo: -É o seguinte: A Sakura ta um pouco triste ultimamente, e pelo que ela me disse, parece ser saudades de você.

Shoran: -De mim?

Tomoyo: -Isso! Daí, eu incentivei ela a fazer alguma coisa, mas eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra ela.

Shoran: -E que tipo de surpresa?

Tomoyo: -Shoran, eu sei que é um pouco complicado, mas por um acaso não teria como você vir pra Tomoeda?

Shoran: -Ir pra Tomoeda? Não sei se isso seria possível. No momento minha mãe está viajando com uma das minhas irmãs e eu teria que falar com ela...

Tomoyo: -Entendo. Mas teria como você tentar?

Shoran: -Eu até posso tentar, mas não posso te garantir nada! Vou fazer assim: Verificar se alguém aqui em casa tem o telefone ou sabe onde posso encontrar minha mãe. Assim que eu conseguir falar com ela, eu te ligo e falo, certo Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: -Certo! Até mais então Shoran!

"Ótimo! Ele tem que conseguir!", pensava Tomoyo. Agora tudo estava nas mãos de Shoran. Bastava apenas que ele conversasse com a mãe e que essa aprovasse a viagem dele. O único problema seria, quanto tempo levaria, afinal, ela não estava em casa, e precisaria sorte para que ele encontrasse algum meio de explicar a ela a situação.

Sakura: -Obrigada pela comida!!!

Touya: -Pela velocidade que comeu, parecia uma monstrenga devorando tudo, hehe!

Sakura: -Eu não sou uma monstrenga!!!

Touya: -Não é o que parece!

Fujitaka: -Vamos parar, por favor?

Sakura: -Foi ele que começou!!!

Touya: -Eu só disse a verdade...

Sakura –Grrrrrrrrrrr...

Touya: -Não disse que parecia uma monstrenga? Já esta até rosnando como uma!!!

Sakura: -Tooooouyaaa!!!

Fujitaka: -Vocês dois não tem jeito mesmo, heim?

Touya: -Bom, eu to indo... vou pro meu bico.

Fujitaka: -Boa sorte!

Touya: -Tá!

Sakura: -Hoje é meu dia de lavar a louça!

Fujitaka: -Eu tenho que ir para a faculdade, tem algum problema você ficar sozinha, Sakura?

Sakura: -Não, papai! Pode ficar sussegado! Eu já estou acostumada!

Fujitaka: -Então estou indo! Não sei que hora irei voltar, pois tenho bastante trabalho! Caso o Touya chegar antes de mim, avise a ele, sim!

Sakura: -Pode deixar!

Mais do que depressa, assim que Fujitaka e Touya saíram, Sakura correu lavar a louça e assim que terminou foi para seu quarto. Ao chegar deu de cara com Kero revirando todas as coisas que ela tinha selecionado para utilizar no seu presente.

Sakura: -KEEEEEROOOO!!!!

Kero: -Ai, que coisa! Não precisa gritar!

Sakura: -Como não precisa! Olha a bagunça que você armou aqui! Eu tinha deixado tudo arrumadinho pra começar a fazer meu presente e você me faz isso?!

Kero: -Presente? Pra mim?

Sakura: -Nãããão!!!

Kero: -Então quem é a pessoa que merece um presente que eu não mereço???

Sakura: -O Li...

Kero: -Li? Aquele moleque que foi pra Hong Kong? Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso pra ele!!!

Sakura: -E se estiver?

Kero: -Eu sou muito mais gostoso do que ele! Primeiro aquele tal de Chokito, agora esse moleque...

Sakura: -Era Yukito... ¬¬

Kero: -Também!

O que fazer? Sakura não tinha idéia do que poderia montar com aquele monte de coisa que tinha juntado pela casa. Foi então que uma idéia surgiu a cabeça e antes que ela fosse embora, Sakura tratou de colocar a mão na massa. Ou melhor, no presente.

Cinco dias se passaram e o Natal estava cada vez mais perto. O presente de Sakura estava praticamente pronto e faltavam apenas alguns retoques finais.

Enquanto isso, Tomoyo estava angustiada. Shoran não havia dado nenhum sinal de que viria ou não para Tomoeda. O quer será que tinha acontecido? Será que a mãe dele tinha dito não? Não... impossível! Se isso acontecesse, ele teria ligado e avisado que não tinha conseguido. Então, o que tinha acontecido?

Já era tarde da noite quando o telefone tocou e foi Sonomi que atendeu.

Sonomi: -Alô!

Shoran: -Boa noite, eu poderia falar com a Tomoyo?

Sonomi: -Olha bem, eu não sei se ela já esta dormindo, mas eu vou verificar. Você aguarda na linha?

Shoran: -Ah... sim, claro!

Sonomi subiu as escadas a fim de encontrar a filha. A porta do quarto estava trancada.

Sonomi: -Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: -Sim mamãe!

Sonomi: -Telefone pra você, vem atender?

Tomoyo: -Já estou descendo!

Com a resposta, Sonomi voltou ao telefone e explicou para Shoran:

Sonomi: -Só um minutinho que ela já esta descendo! Quem gostaria?

Shoran: -Li. Shoran Li.

Sonomi: -Ah, sim. Espere que ela já esta aqui!

Shoran: -Obrigado!

Tomoyo: -Shoran? Porque a demora? O que aconteceu de errado? Pensei que não ia mais ligar!

Shoran: -Desculpe, mas é que eu demorei pra conseguir falar com a minha mãe.

Tomoyo: -E então?

Shoran: -Bom, é o seguinte: Minha mãe deixou eu viajar para o Japão.

Tomoyo: -Sério? Que bom!

Shoran: -Mas tem um pequeno problema.

Tomoyo: -Problema? Que problema!

Shoran: -Eu não estou conseguindo nenhuma passagem pra poder ir! Parece que todo mundo resolveu comprar antes de mim!

Tomoyo: -Ai não!

Shoran: -Eu vou chegar ai! Eu prometo! Tem como você segurar as coisas por ai?

Tomoyo: -Claro! Eu vou fazer o possível!

Shoran: -Pelas minhas previsões, se conseguir passagem para até depois de amanha, eu consigo chegar antes do Natal. Depois já é difícil de se prever...

Tomoyo: -Por favor, tente conseguir!

Shoran: -Eu vou conseguir!

"Segurar as coisas? Como? E o presente de Sakura? Ela havia dito ainda hoje que estava terminando e que enviaria amanha para dar tempo de chegar! Tenho que fazer alguma coisa", pensava Tomoyo.

No dia seguinte, logo de manhãzinha, Sakura já estava na casa de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: -Sakura! O que faz aqui tão cedo?

Sakura: -Ai, ai, ai! É que eu queria enviar o presente do Shoran. Mas eu não queria ir sozinha...

Tomoyo: -E você quer que eu vá com você?

Sakura: -Aham! Aham!

Tomoyo: -Entre! Eu estou fazendo uma coisa que minha mãe me pediu, mas assim que terminar, eu vou com você!

Sakura: -Tudo bem!

Faz isso, prepara aquilo... ajusta lá, repara aqui, e o tempo acabou passando. Sakura nem percebeu enquanto estava lá. Parecia que o tempo não havia passado. Apenas quando Sonomi as chamou para irem tomar chá e disse que horas eram, mas daí, já não tinha mais tempo. Somente se fosse no dia seguinte.

Em Hong Kong, Shoran já tinha conseguido a passagem para vir até o Japão e já estava a caminho. Bastava mais um dia para que Tomoyo "enrolasse" Sakura e conseguisse evitar que ela enviasse o presente e houvesse um desencontro entre eles. Ela torcia para que ele chegasse durante a madrugada ainda para que não precisasse fazer aquilo com a amiga. Mas se não fosse possível, teria que fazer aquilo ou então nada daria certo.

Novamente de manhãzinha, Sakura tocou o interfone da casa de Tomoyo, com o mesmo propósito. Irem juntas para tentar enviar um presente para Shoran.

Tomoyo não sabia o que fazer. Shoran ainda não havia chegado e novamente Sakura estava com aquela idéia fixa na cabeça. Não tinha mais o que inventar, afinal, no dia anterior, ela havia inventado mil e uma coisas para tentar segurar Sakura em sua casa e evitar que tivesse enviado o tal presente.

De repente o telefone toca. Tomoyo ignorou totalmente que Sakura ainda estava do lado de fora da sua casa e correu atender. Quem sabe fosse Shoran?!

Tomoyo: -Sim?!

Mulher: -Bom dia, a Senhora Sonomi Daidouji se encontra?

Tomoyo: -Não, ela não está. Ela foi à uma reunião de negócios e não disse que horas voltaria.

Mulher: -Ah, sim. Muito Obrigada!

"Que hora para se tocar o telefone!", pensava Tomoyo. A cada momento que passava tentava imaginar onde Shoran estava. Será que teria acontecido algo durante o caminho? Podia estar dentro da previsão de chegada dele, mas todo cuidado era pouco.

Correu lá fora chamar a amiga para entrar em casa, mas parece que dessa vez Sakura estava praticamente decidida da decisão que queria tomar.

Sakura: -Mas Tomoyo... ontem eu acabei me perdendo na hora e viu no que deu! Acabei não conseguindo!

Tomoyo: -Eu prometo Sakura! Fique aqui! Eu juro que vai dar tudo certo! Por favor!

Sakura: -Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: -Sim...

Sakura: -O que está acontecendo que eu não posso saber?

Tomoyo: -...

Sakura: -Já sei... você não pode me falar...

Tomoyo: -Me desculpe Sakura.... eu prometi...

Sakura: -Tudo bem... Sabe de uma coisa Tomoyo? Já que você não quer que eu vá, eu não vou! Você é uma grande amiga e duvido que faria alguma coisa que pudesse me prejudicar!

Tomoyo: -Muito obrigada por confiar em mim, Sakura!

Algumas horas se passaram e nenhum sinal de Shoran. Tomoyo estava ansiosa, mas tentava a todo custo manter segredo e tentar fazer surpresa a amiga. Já estava para anoitecer. Sakura ao olhar para a janela e ver como estava lá fora, resolveu ir. Estava tarde e sabia que se demorasse muito, Touya viria atrás dela, saber o que aconteceu.

Tomoyo: -Estranho... não era para ter se atrasado tanto assim!

Sakura: -Atrasado? O que não era para ter se atrasado?

Tomoyo: -Ai...

Sakura: -Tomoyo, por favor, diga o que está acontecendo! Quem sabe eu possa ajudar! Não posso ficar assim esperando uma coisa que eu nem sei o que é!

Tomoyo: -Entendo... mas, me promete que não vai ficar brava por não ter te contado antes?

Sakura: -Lógico que não! É como eu já disse! Você nunca faria algo que não fosse bom pra mim!

Tomoyo: -Aham! É que... o Shoran está vindo para Tomoeda...

Sakura: -Queeee??

Tomoyo: -Eu não agüentava mais ver você com essa carinha triste! A primeira coisa que eu pensei foi em dar um jeito de trazer ele pra cá!

Sakura: -Mas e quando ele chega?

Tomoyo: -Eu pensei que era hoje, pelo que ele me disse, mas acho que ele não conseguiu!

Sakura: -Ele vai conseguir!

Tomoyo: -Ahn?

Sakura: -Eu tenho certeza que ele vai conseguir! Eu acredito nele!

Tomoyo: -Você é uma boa menina, Sakura! É por isso que o Shoran gosta tanto de você!

Sakura: -Ai ai ai... assim você me deixa envergonhada!

Tomoyo: -Você sempre fica assim quando alguém fala alguma coisa do gênero, não é?

Sakura: -Aham! Mas... e você Tomoyo? E a pessoa que você mais gosta?

Tomoyo: -Eu acho que já te disse uma vez que se a pessoa que eu mais gosto estiver feliz, pra mim, isso é o que importa. Mesmo que ela esteja com outra pessoa, eu estarei feliz, porque sei que ela também está feliz!

Sakura: -Acho que eu me lembro quando você me disse mais ou menos isso. A pessoa que você gosta deve ser muito feliz por ter você gostando dela!

Tomoyo: -Eu espero que sim!

Depois de uma longa conversa, Sakura resolveu esperar. Ligou para sua casa e disse que iria demorar um pouco mais. Touya reclamou um pouco, mas acabou compreendendo o pedido da irmã.

Quando eram mais ou menos Oito horas da noite, o telefone tocou. Tomoyo saiu correndo para atender. E finalmente, era Shoran. Ele havia acabado de chegar no aeroporto e logo estaria chegando em Tomoeda. Sakura então teve uma idéia. Ir até o aeroporto onde ele estava e recebe-lo por lá mesmo. Tomoyo apenas avisou que estariam indo pra lá e que ele ficasse esperando. Uma das guarda-costas levou as duas até lá.

Chegando naquele mar de gente embarcando e desembarcando as duas ficaram perdidas. Onde encontrar uma pessoa no meio de tantas? Parecia praticamente impossível. Resolveram então se dividir. Cada uma iria pra um lado e combinaram de se encontrarem dentro de vinte minutos em frente à porta principal.

Andaram, andaram e nada. Aquele lugar parecia não ter fim. Por fim, se encontraram no local combinado.

Sakura: -Nada?

Tomoyo: -Nada!

Sakura: -Não pode ser! Ele disse que estaria aqui, não disse?

Tomoyo: -Disse!

Sakura: -Como pode ter sumido então? Andamos por todos os lugares e nada!

Tomoyo: -Calma Sakura! Nós vamos encontrar! Não foi você que disse que tudo daria certo? Então vai dar certo! Eu tenho certeza!

Por um certo momento, uma lagrima começou a cair dos olhos de Sakura. Ela estava segurando isso há alguns minutos, mas já estava se tornando impossível de se segurar. De repente, uma mão envolve o ombro de Sakura, fazendo com que a garota levasse um grande susto. No momento em que ela olhou pra trás foi que viu. Era Shoran. Finalmente!

Os olhos de Sakura que antes despejavam água, agora transbordavam alegria. Era como se o tudo que eles tinham vivido a cerca de um ano atrás fosse voltar num pequeno espaço de tempo.

Tomoyo: -Bom, eu vou deixar vocês dois a sós aqui enquanto eu saio, certo?

Disse isso e saiu. Ou melhor, fingiu que saiu, afinal Tomoyo adorava registrar momentos importantes na vida de Sakura, e desde que acabou a luta contra Hiragizawa, não conseguia filmar Sakura em nada! Essa era a oportunidade perfeita!

Sakura: -Shoran... não imaginava que você viria pra cá...

Shoran: -Eu... eu...

Sakura: -Eu quero te entregar isso aqui. Sei que não é muito bonito, mas fui eu que fiz e queria que você aceitasse.

Shoran: -Muito obrigado!

Era um embrulho muito bonito. Desenhos de Lua espalhados sob um manto azul, lembrando a origem do poder que emanava do descendente de Clow. Ao abrir, deu de cara com um outro ursinho, parecido com o outro que ela havia lhe dado quando partiu há um ano atrás de Tomoeda. Shoran ao ver, ficou um pouco receado em falar qualquer coisa que viesse a sua mente naquele momento.

Sakura: -Li, eu sei que depois de todo esse tempo que a gente passou separado devem ter acontecidos diversas mudanças com você, e tudo mais. Mas eu queria te dizer uma coisa: Em nenhum momento eu deixei de pensar em você.

Shoran: -Sakura...

Sakura: -Me desculpa estar falando isso pra você, mas era o que eu sentia e precisava colocar pra fora...

Shoran: -Não... não tem problema.

Sakura: -Ahn?

Shoran: -Eu também não fiquei um minuto sequer sem pensar em você. Você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto, e por isso eu fiz essa loucura de vir até aqui. Para te ver!

Sakura: -Shoran...

Sem que mais nada segurasse Sakura, ela pulou com tudo em cima de Shoran, o abraçando e dando um lindo e demorado beijo de amor.

De longe, Tomoyo apenas gravava as cenas desse emocionante encontro. Afinal, momentos importantes foram feitos para ficarem registrados. Não importa de que forma...

Nota da autora: Bom, eu queria dedicar esse fic a minha amiga Bra (do fórum UMDB). Graças a ela eu conseguir colocar em palavras essa história. Se não fossem as idéias dela, acredito que não teria terminado... muito menos começado!!! Muito obrigada!!!

Obrigada pela Leitura!!!


End file.
